Missing
by thedosanddontsofusingaknife
Summary: All the gods go missing and ten demigods must find them without a prophecy. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here we go. I'm going to write a SYOC. A war is about to start and the major gods are no where to be found. So Camp Half-Blood is sending 10 demigods out to find them. Everyone who is sent in will be used. You can send in three people. I will be excepting Big Three, Hera, and Hestia demigods, and Hunters of Artemis, but don't go crazy. NO MARY SUES/ GARY STUS. I will either not use them or add **_**really **_**stupid flaws. Oh, and since I suck at writing prophecies, I'm going to find a way around that. This is after Percy's time and NO ONE will be in any way related to them. (well other then their godly parents) Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Chiron looked down at Charlotte, daughter of Athena.

"What should we do?" Charlotte asked.

"We can't do anything but send out demigods to find them," Chiron replied.

"But we don't even have an Oracle currently," Charlotte pointed out.

"Yes, well, then the demigods can find her as well," Chiron said.

"I don't think we should send only three people."

"You're right. I say we shall do ten. Is that alright?"

"I suppose. But who?"

"We shall see."

**Yeah, that was boring, but it will get better, I hope. So here's the form. Send it to me by PM ONLY. Thank you.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Physical Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Powers (Don't go nuts!):**

**Brief History:**

**One of the ten? (doesn't mean you will be)**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Mortal Family:**

**Friends:**

**Romantic Interest (At the bottom will be a list of all of my characters and you can **_**request**_** any of them except for the Hunters of Artemis.):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Preferred weapon:**

**Are you willing to let them die? (doesn't mean they will):**

**Anything I missed:**

**Here's the list:**

**Charlotte, 17, Athena**

**Erica, 15, Aphrodite, Hunter of Artemis**

**Jon, 17, Ares**

**Freddie, 17, Zeus**

**Hannah, 16, Nyx, Hunter of Artemis**

**Zack, 15, Iris (lol)**

**Alice, 16, Nemesis**

**Roxanne, 15, Hermes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second demigod list. As you can see, I have one more space for the ten, but it has to be a boy. Feel free to submit people who aren't one of the ten though. Submit, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Prophecy People**

Artemis Draco Khalid, 16, Athena, Mr. High-and-Almighty

Mela Ebony Kulesa, 16, Hades, Hades-Little-Girl-Mela

Natalie Nolan, 16, Athena, neveragainsetup

Navy Parker, 16 ½, Hermes, AnnaBeth5

Lucy O'Malley, 15, Hades, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe

Ginny Doyle, 15, Hestia, demigodsunited

Aaron Signs, 11, Ares, Sasaui Uchiha

Jordan Kai Fredrickson, 17, Poseidon, olympusgirl12

Jesse "Jess" Harmond, 15, Nyx, Rosiegirl52

**Other People**

Alexis Swords, 15, Zeus, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe

Jakey Jones, 15, Apollo, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe

Brady Warren, 15, Ares, demigodsunited

Ethan White, 15, Hermes, demigodsunited

Felicity Lucas, 16, Demeter, neveragainsetup

Monica Baylor, 12, Aphrodite, neveragainsetup

Luna Signs, 15, Hestia, Sasaui Uchiha

Ariella Thalassa Fredrickson, 17, Poseidon, olympusgirl12


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the final list. The submission is closed. The first chapter **_**should **_**be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Prophecy People**

Artemis Draco Khalid, 16, Athena, Mr. High-and-Almighty

Mela Ebony Kulesa, 16, Hades, Hades-Little-Girl-Mela

Natalie Nolan, 16, Athena, neveragainsetup

Navy Parker, 16 ½, Hermes, AnnaBeth5

Lucy O'Malley, 15, Hades, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe

Ginny Doyle, 15, Hestia, demigodsunited

Aaron Signs, 11, Ares, Sasaui Uchiha

Jordan Kai Fredrickson, 17, Poseidon, olympusgirl12

Jesse "Jess" Harmond, 15, Nyx, Rosiegirl52

Kevin Lakewood, 14, Nemesis, sighttoseewasme

**Other People**

Alexis Swords, 15, Zeus, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe

Jakey Jones, 15, Apollo, hadesismyfatherihaveascythe

Brady Warren, 15, Ares, demigodsunited

Ethan White, 15, Hermes, demigodsunited

Felicity Lucas, 16, Demeter, neveragainsetup

Monica Baylor, 12, Aphrodite, neveragainsetup

Luna Signs, 15, Hestia, Sasaui Uchiha

Ariella Thalassa Fredrickson, 17, Poseidon, olympusgirl12

Kristine Barody, 14, Demeter, Hunter of Artemis, sighttoseewasme


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy O'Malley's POV**

I sighed and collapsed on my bed, pulling my black comforter up around me. The rain hadn't stopped in days, and it had penetrated the camp boundaries. Nobody could train or eat outside or really do anything, because it was raining so hard. I had no idea what was going on, but I could tell it was something bed, what with Chiron and Charlotte, head of Athena cabin, still running around in the rain, dashing into different cabins, and then staying locked in the Big House for hours on end.

The door of the Hades cabin opened and in came my half-sister Mela, soaking wet.

"What have you been doing?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Standing in the rain."

"One of these days your gonna get electrocuted," I said darkly.

"No. It's only raining, very, very hard, I might add, there's no lightning. That's a bit of a disappointment though, lightning storms are awesome."

I rolled my eyes at her, and wrapped myself up tighter in my comforter.

"What do you thinks going on?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The weather, Chiron and Charlotte, all that stuff."

"You've noticed, too."

"I think everyone has."

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But, I have no idea what's going on. It could be anything really. The Gods are unpredictable. Maybe Zeus just enjoys week-long rainstorms."

"I don't think so," Mela said. "Thunderstorms are Zeus's forte, not just plain old rainstorms. If he made anything week-long, it would be bright, loud, and harsh. This is just harsh. Something crazy's definitely going on."

"Yeah, I guess. But it's not like we're ever going to find out what's happening, because Charlotte and Chiron never share their information. Unless…"

"Unless?" Mela prompted.

"Well, if something bad is happening, Chiron and Charlotte might just have to tell some people what's going on, if they want anything to change."

"You mean, there might be a quest?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah, maybe," she said, and walked back out into the rain.

**Navy Parker's POV**

The Hermes cabin was incredibly cramped. And it was all because of the stupid rain. The only time the Hermes cabin got this cramped before the rain started was at night, and then it didn't really matter because you would be asleep and wouldn't have to deal with it. I leaned against the bunk and tried to zone out the noise.

"Hey, Navy," came a voice to my left. I opened my eyes to see Ethan White, my half-brother.

"Hey, Ethan," I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Not much. Just trying to ignore how claustrophobic I am suddenly becoming."

"Navy Parker complaining about something? This is unheard of."

"Be quiet, Ethan," I snapped, and he raised his arms up. Immediately I felt bad.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly.

"Don't worry about it. The rain and the clutter of this cabin can get anyone angry."

I nodded, and thought about the rain. It was strange. Why was it raining inside the camp? It didn't make sense.

I must have gotten lost in my thoughts because Ethan was suddenly waving his hand in front of my face.

"You still alive in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry, just…thinking about the rain," I said.

"Oh, yeah, I think about the rain, too."

He didn't say his last statement in a mocking tone, as he usually would have. He was saying he was honestly thinking about the rain. Everyone was thinking about the rain.

**Well, there's chapter one. I know it was kind of boring, but I hope it will get better. And sorry about the delay, my computer was totally spazzing out on me.**


End file.
